


Ginuguhit (Gumuguhit)

by loeyfy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Smut, theatre arts student pcy, visual comm student bbh
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyfy/pseuds/loeyfy
Summary: Wholesome lang naman talaga ang paghanga ni Baekhyun Byun ng  College of Fine Arts kay Chanyeol Park ng College of Arts and Letters kaso naging model volunteer ito sa Figure Drawing class niya (at may bestfriend siyang Kim Jongdae).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Ginuguhit (Gumuguhit)

**Author's Note:**

> di ko alam kung anong nangyari,gusto ko lang talaga magsulat ng smut kaso humaba??? ang tagal tuloy ng smut??? 
> 
> note: code-switching; taglish
> 
> p.s. di ako sure sa mga pinagsususulat ko dito kasi hindi naman ako viscomm or theatre arts student so sorry na agad sa mga inaccuracies hehe

Isa lang naman ang ayaw ni Baekhyun while being a visual communication student. Iyon ay ang kadalasan na mga volunteer models sa figure drawing class nila. Most of the times kasi ay mga mahahangin na mga athlete ang mga ito. Kaya kahit labag sa loob niya ay kailangan niyang idrawing ang mga ito, in the name of art (at mataas na grade na rin) ay hindi na lang niya pinapansin ang mga pacool and flirty remarks ng mga ito during classes. Buti na lang at madalas na sinasaway ito ng prof nila.

But today, Baekhyun can feel na may iba habang naglalakad siya papasok sa building ng college nila. Parang mas malamig ang hangin at mas maganda ang tama ng araw sa paligid. Hindi rin gaanon ka-crowded ang hallway and sa dalawang taong pag-aaral niya ay ngayon lang niya nakitang ngumiti ang guard na umiikot sa building nila.

Maaga rin naman siyang nagising today. Nakapag-almusal siya at hindi siksikan sa bus. Mukhang maganda nga talaga ang araw na ito para sa kaniya.

"Uy Byun!"

Napatigil sa paglalakad si Baekhyun nang makita niya ang kaibigan niyang si Jongdae. Nakatayo ito sa tapat ng pinto ng classroom para sa unang klase niya at mukhang kanina pa siya hinihintay.

"Bakit ka nandito? Wala naman dito ang audi ah?" Pagtatanong ni Baekhyun at saka iniayos ang tote bag na nakasukbit sa kanang balikat niya. Medyo mabigat ito dahil na rin sa mga dala niyang art materials na hindi naman siya sigurado kung magagamit niya lahat.

"Gusto lang kita warningan!" Sambit nito at hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun kung matatakot ba siya o hindi dahil nakangiti naman ang kaibigan niya.

Nang makita ang nagtatakang expression sa mukha ng kaibigan niya ay nagsalita ulit si Jongdae bago ngumiti nang nakakaloko sa kaibigan.

"Handa mo lang puso mo today. Alam mo naman supportive ako as a friend kaya sana makapagdrawing ka nang maayos today."

"Pinagsasasabi mo?" Medyo weirded out na tanong ni Baekhyun kaya naapailing na lang si Jongdae.

"Basta! Prepare prepare lang ang puso. Huwag ka maglalaway sa klase mo. First impression lasts ha!" Sagot ni Jongdae kaya lalong naguluhan si Baekhyun. Bakit siya maglalaway? At anong meron sa puso niya? _Prepare? Bakit?_

Naramdaman na lang ni Baekhyun na may nagtap sa cheeks niya kaya nasnap out siya sa train of thought niya. Nakangiti pa rin ang kaibigan niya kaya inirapan na lang niya ito.

"Ewan ko sa'yo. May klase na ako."

"Alam ko. Nandyan na nga prof niyo, nakikita ko na papunta rito." at sabay tumuro si Jongdae sa likod niya. Hindi na siya lumingon at tumango na lang.

"Sige na. Ang aga-aga mo manggulo, pasok na ako." Sabi ni Baekhyun at muling iniayos ang pagkakasabit ng bag niya sa kanang balikat niya.

"Sure, sure. Sige. Good luck!" Sinundan pa ito ni Jongdae ng kindat bago naglakad paalis. "Ang puso ha!"

Umiling na lang si Baekhyun at pumasok sa classroom nila. Agad siyang umupo sa usual seat niya sa harapan. During figure drawing classes ay mas prefer talaga niya na nasa harapan dahil gusto niyang nakikita sa malapit ang subject, for details. Medyo hassle din na may pagkamalabo na ang eyesight niya kaya kailangan niyang magsuot ng salamin. Buti na lang at walang nakikipag-agawan sa upuan niya.

Being in front is an advantage but also a disadvantage for Baekhyun. Kaya siguro wala masyadong nag-aattempt na umupo sa upuan niya dahil madalas tinutuunan ng pansin ng mga models nila ang mga estudyante sa harap. Sila yung kinakausap hence nadidistract sila. By talking means flirting and being the receiving end of mahahangin na mga remarks from the models. Minsan nga gusto na lang hampasin ni Baekhyun ng sketchpad yung naging model nila dahil bukod sa sobrang madaldal at mahangin nito ay may pagkafoul ang lumalabas sa bibig nito. Buti na lang at hindi na ito ulit kinuha ng prof nila as a model kasi kung oo baka hindi na lang sketchpad ang ihampas ni Baekhyun.

"Good morning class! So for today's sketch may model ulit tayo."

Nakinig lang si Baekhyun sa mga sinasabi ng propesor nila habang inihahanda niya ang mga gamit niya. Medyo natune out niya ang mga sinasabi nito kaya nang iangat niya ang ulo niya ay muntik na siya mapasigaw sa nakita niya sa harapan.

_Chanyeol Park in all of his topless glory_. 

_"Putangina"_ , was all Baekhyun could mutter to himself.

Nang sinabi niyang mukhang magiging maganda ang takbo ng araw niya ay hindi naman niya inaasahan na makikita niya today ang nag-iisang Chanyeol Park na topless sa figure drawing class niya. No. Inaasahan lang niya na mas tolerable ang class today pero paano magiging tolerable kung halos maiyak na agad siya sa nakikita niya sa harapan?

If you'll expect him to gush about Chanyeol's body, he's not. Oo, seeing the guy that he's into, topless, caught him off guard. Pero hindi naman ang toned chest ni Park ang talagang nakakapanghina ng tuhod for Baekhyun.

It is the boyish smile that their model is sporting right now.

Gusto na lang matunaw ni Baekhyun right there and then because who allowed Chanyeol Park ng Theatre Arts to be this good looking? Gusto mang titigan lang ni Baekhyun ito ay alam niyang hindi pwede at kailangan na niyang maging isang butihing estudyante. By that, binuksan na niya ang sketchpad niya. Medyo nag-alangan pa siyang kunin ang pencil na gagamitin niya.

"Park. Position na. Yung sinabi ko ha." Dinig ni Baekhyun na utos ng prof niya at sinundan naman ng mga mata niya ang bawat kilos ni Chanyeol sa harapan. Nagsettle ito sa edge ng podium, he sat down on it at saka ini-stretch ang legs niya bago ipinatong ang right leg sa left leg niya. Relax lang, parang nasa bahay. Chanyeol then leaned back at ginamit na suporta ang dalawang kamay niya, putting his weight on it thus exposing his toned chest.

Halos malaglag sa upuan niya si Baekhyun because _what the fuck?_ Kung kanina ay halos ibrush off ni Baekhyun ang thought na topless si Chanyeol ay ngayon hindi na niya maiwasang tignan ito. Don't get him wrong, alam naman niyang for art lahat ng ito at he shouldn't be thinking so much about it. Sanay na siya sa mga ganito pero can anyone blame him kung isang Chanyeol Park na ang nasa harap niya?

Halos fixed na ang mata ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol and he can't help but look away nang icrane ng binata ang ulo niya sa left. Baekhyun can see well how the latter's adam's apple bob.

_Lord, di ko alam kung blessing ba 'to o ano,_ Baekhyun thought.

"Baka matunaw na ako niyan." Baekhyun was snapped out of his trance nang marinig niya ang boses ni Chanyeol. He immediately looked away at naramdaman niya ang pag-init ng mga pisngi niya. Sinubukan niyang magmaang-maangan at hindi pinansin ito. Malay ba niya kung siya talaga yung kinakausap.

Narinig naman niyang nag-chuckle ito kaya iniangat niya ang ulo niya para tumingin ulit dito. And he didn't expect na, _yes_ , siya nga ang kinakausap nito. He blinked a few times before plastering a confused expression on his face which elicited another chuckle from Chanyeol.

"Cute. Akala ko tutunawin mo ako sa titig mo eh." Malokong sambit ng theatre arts student at saka siya kinindatan kaya nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Siguro mukha na siyang kamatis sa sobrang pamumula.

Hindi na lang sumagot si Baekhyun at agad-agad na kinuha ang pencil niya, his grip tightening every second dahil nararamdaman pa rin niyang nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Mukhang napansin naman ng propesor nila na pinagti-tripan siya ni Chanyeol kaya narinig niyang sinaway ito.

"Sorry ma'am." Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol at laking pasasalamat ni Baekhyun nang tumingin ulit siya rito para simulan ang sketch niya ay nakapikit na ito. The only thing siguro na talagang hindi maaalis sa mukha nito ay ang ngiti nito.

  
  
  


After three gruesome (not really) hours ay halos tumalon patayo si Baekhyun from his seat. Hindi niya alam kung kaya niya pa magtagal sa classroom na iyon kung every now and then ay kinakausap siya ni Chanyeol. He's definitely not flirting, hindi rin siya pacool instead he's just trying to build a casual conversation. Siguro dahil nakakabored at nakakapagod naman talaga ang ginagawa niya.

Baekhyun almost slammed his sketchpad close at saka agad na itinabi ang iba pa niyang gamit. While doing so ay hindi niya napigilang mapatingin kay Chanyeol na kinakausap ng prof niya habang nag-istretching ito. Nakasuot na ito ngayon ng black na T-shirt and Baekhyun would be lying kung sasabihin niyang the guy didn't look good with it. And again, that smile he is currently sporting with his right hand rubbing his nape.

Bata pa si Baekhyun pero napapadalas ang panghihina ng tuhod niya everytime na nakikita niya si Chanyeol.

Composing himself, lumabas na lang si Baekhyun sa classroom na iyon but not without sparing another glance sa theatre arts student na kausap pa rin ng prof niya. With a sigh, Baekhyun realized na ngayon lang siya hindi nainis sa figure drawing class niya.

Mukhang maganda nga talaga ang araw niya.

  
  
  


Instead of going sa usual tambayan nila ni Jongdae ay dumeretso sa isang auditorium si Baekhyun. Busy sa rehearsals ang kaibigan niya at saktong kasabay ng break time niya ang break time nila Jongdae. Kaya nang makapasok siya sa auditorium ay agad niyang natanaw ang stage na may iilang props and backdrop pero walang scene na nagpeplay.

Everyone's busy walking around, yung iba may hawak na pagkain at bag while heading out habang yung iba ay nakaupo lang kung saan-saan while eating. Hindi naman ganoon karami ang tao sa auditorium and Baekhyun can only assume na lumabas ang iba to buy some food.

"Baekhyun!" Rinig niyang sigaw mula sa baba ng stage kaya he squinted his eyes towards the said area at yes, boses nga ng kaibigan niya iyon. Agad siyang naglakad papunta rito at nakita niyang pawisan pa ang kaibigan niya. He can't help but scrunch his nose bago damputin ang bimpo na nakasukbit sa balikat nito, he playfully threw it sa mukha ni Jongdae earning him a disgruntled whining.

" _Pota ka._ Oo na, ang dugyot ko tignan pero 'di mo ko kailangan batuhin." Pagrereklamo nito bago punasan ang mukha niya.

"Alam ko pero hindi mo agad sinabi sa'kin na si Chanyeol pala ang model namin sa FD!" Inis na sabi ni Baekhyun bago pabagsak na umupo sa bakanteng upuan sa likod niya. Natawa naman ang kaibigan niya.

"Gaga. Sinabi ko kaya sa'yo?"

"Wala! Wala kang sinabi!" Baekhyun can only glare sa kaibigan niya na tumatawa pa rin.

"Sabi ko prepare your heart diba?" Pagpapaalala naman ni Jongdae.

"Bwisit ka. Ang vague nun." 

Nagshrug lang si Jongdae bago umupo sa katabing upuan niya. "Bakit ba kasi hindi mo alam?"

"Bakit mo alam?" Pabalik na tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Well, narinig ko sa mga kaibigan niya na classmates ko?" Panimula ni Jongdae at saka tumuro sa dulo ng stage kung saan may dalawang taong nakaupo. "Sina Kyungsoo at Sehun. Kilala mo naman sila diba?"

Tumango muna si Baekhyun bago sumagot, "Oo naman. At sorry naman 'no, hindi naman ako TA student gaya niyo. Malay ko ba."

"Well, kawawa ka naman." Pang-aasar ni Jongdae kaya nakatanggap siya ng mahinang hampas sa braso mula kay Baekhyun. "Nga pala. Yang future jowa mo tutulungan kami for this play."

"OA mo ha. Anong future-future ka diyan. Tigilan mo nga." Sambit ni Baekhyun at saka umirap. He shifted a bit sa pwesto niya bago nagsalita ulit, "Bakit daw tutulong? Actor niyo siya? Kung oo, bibili na agad ako ng ticket niyo."

"Very supportive ha. Pero sorry ka, hindi. Senior namin siya so, nope. May kailangan lang siya para sa SD class niya kaya mag-aassist siya sa amin." Jongdae explained kaya bumulong ng 'ah hindi na pala ako bibili' si Baekhyun. "Ako tropa mo dito. Support me. Isa ako sa mga main. Bwisit ka."

"Ito, ang drama nito. Manonood naman ako." Nakarinig naman ng ' _buti naman_ ' si Baekhyun kaya napa-eyeroll siya, "Teka, anong SD pala? SD card?"

"Ang korni mo!" Sambit ni Jongdae at saka inilabas ang pagkain niya, sumunod naman si Baekhyun na inilabas ang binili niyang pagkain while on the way sa auditorium. "Sound Design 'yon. Elective nila this sem kaya ayon. Ewan ko nga eh, assist lang naman."

"Ah." Iyon na lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun habang tumatango. He decided to eat already, 30 minutes na lang ang natitira sa break nila. Hindi rin naman niya alam mga pinagsasasabi ng kaibigan niya.

"By the way, 'musta kanina? Mas malaki na ba muscles niya this sem?" Pang-iintriga ni Jongdae kaya muntik nang mabilaukan si Baekhyun. Expect Jongdae talaga na hindi pepreno ang bibig kahit kumakain.

"Hayop—" putol na sabi ni Baekhyun dahil medyo naubo pa siya.

"Uy wow. Full nude ba? Nakakaloka. Hayop? Ano? Hayop sa laki? Ganon?" Sunud-sunod na tanong ni Jongdae kaya sinamaan muna siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun bago sumagot.

"Walang hiya ka. Hindi 'no! Topless lang, bwisit ka!" Halos pasigaw na sabi ni Baekhyun which earned him a few glances sa ilang kaklase ni Jongdae. "Ang bastos ng bibig mo." Mas mahinang sambit ni Baekhyun kaya natawa na naman ang kaibigan niya.

"Joke lang! Alam ko naman na mas baliw ka pa sa ngiti no'n kesa sa katawan niya. I mean, bonus lang iyon for you."

"Manahimik ka na nga. Marinig ka pa ng mga kaibigan niya." Baekhyun muttered while glancing sa dalawang tao sa stage. Mukha namang wala silang pakielam sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongdae which comforted him a bit.

"Okay. Sabi mo eh."

  
  


Natapos ang break time ni Baekhyun nang medyo peaceful dahil tinigilan na lang rin siya ni Jongdae. Pinag-usapan na lang nila ang mga bagay-bagay tungkol sa acads nila which made Baekhyun groan internally dahil kailangan niya pa nga palang umisip ng concept para sa final requirement niya sa Photography class nila. Kailangan niyang makaproduce ng mini-photobook, completed with things na gustong makita ng prof niya. _Matrabaho na, magastos pa._

  
  


Days passed at halos back to normal na ulit ang buhay ni Baekhyun. By normal, meaning sinisimangutan na naman siya ng roaming guard sa building nila at halos nakikipagsiksikan na naman siya sa bus. Mukhang napaso na ang swerte niya matapos na naging volunteer si Chanyeol sa VC 21 class niya.

At today, bagong linggo pero same routine. FD class na naman nila and he can only wish na sana, sana walang sketch today which is a bit impossible. Knowing their professor, never naging lenient ito sa kanila. Always aspiring for them to learn and improve, medyo nakakadrain lang but Baekhyun enjoys what he is doing.

Ten minutes nang late ang prof nila kaya halos paglaruan na lang ni Baekhyun ang phone niya. Pagod na siya kakascroll sa twitter feed niya dahil maaga pa, wala pa masyadong laman ang feed niya. Puro tweets from last night na lang ang nakikita niya. He tried checking Chanyeol's twitter account at isa lang ang bagong tweet nito na hindi naman makarelate si Baekhyun as a non-theatre arts student. 

Habang nakatitig sa whiteboard sa harap ng klase nila ay narinig ni Baekhyun na may pumasok sa classroom nila. Thinking na prof nila iyon ay umayos na sa pagkakaupo si Baekhyun but he was taken aback nang makita na naman niya si Chanyeol sa harapan katabi ng prof nila.

_Mukhang hindi pa expired ang free trial niya sa swerte._

"Sorry class kung late ako but prepare your materials na. We will have Mr. Park again for today's session." Mabilis na sabi ng prof nila kaya all of them hastily brought out their pads and other materials. While doing so ay narinig ni Baekhyun ang mga bulungan ng dalawang kaklase niya na nasa likod niya.

"Girl, ngayon ko lang narealize na siya pala yung taga-theatre arts. Mas gwapo pala sa malapitan."

_Sana bulong talaga 'yang ginagawa niyo 'no?_ , Baekhyun thought at medyo nagcringe pa siya sa lakas ng boses nito.

"Oo nga! Mas hot pa. Single kaya siya?" sagot naman ng isa kaya napa-eyeroll si Baekhyun.

"Balita ko may nililigawan?"

"What the f? Ang suwerte naman ng nililigawan niya." Dito medyo napasandal si Baekhyun sa backrest ng upuan niya. Never niyang narinig ang rumor na ito kaya medyo nagpantig ang tenga niya.

"Oo, taga-TA rin daw pero ka-year natin. Kyungsoo? Oo yun ata yung pangalan—"

"Ms. Chae and Ms. Han!" Biglang tawag ng prof ni Baekhyun kaya medyo napastraight siya nang upo dahil sa gulat. Hindi naman siya yung binanggit kaya yumuko na lang siya at nagpanggap na nagsisimula na magsketch. "Mukhang wala pa kayong balak magsimula ah?" 

Baekhyun felt some shuffling sa likod niya bago niya narinig ang sabay na pagsosorry ng dalawa niyang kaklase. _Finally, some peace._

_Or_ _not_.

Halos makalimutan niyang si Chanyeol nga pala ang model volunteer nila. Kaya nang tumingin siya sa harap para magsimula na talaga ay nagulat siya nang makita niyang nakatingin ang theatre arts student sa kaniya, smiling while _fucking_ flexing his biceps.

"Hi." Sambit nito. Siguro kung hindi si Chanyeol ang nasa harap ng klase nila ngayon ay inismiran na ni Baekhyun ito _kaso_ , si Park Chanyeol nga ito. Trying to build a conversation with him. _Again_. He assumes.

"Uh. Hi?" For the record, hindi naman siya sure kung sa kaniya talaga ito nakatingin at kung siya talaga ang kinakausap nito. He doesn't trust his eyesight kahit may eyeglasses naman siya. Mahirap na mag-assume.

"Friend mo pala si JD?" Tanong ni Chanyeol kaya tumango si Baekhyun habang sinisimulan ang sketch niya. "Oh. That's nice. Nakanood ka na ba ng play namin? You know...baka naisasama ka ng friend mo."

_Oo, lahat ng play mo napanood ko. Nakatabi pa nga yung tickets sa journal ko,_ Baekhyun thought pero syempre hindi niya sasabihin yung second part. So he hummed while nodding again.

"Oo. I think halos lahat ng play ng batch niyo? Because of Jongdae, sobrang enthusiastic niya kasi sa mga theatre plays." _Ako rin sobrang excited makita ka ulit after ko mapanood yung una niyong play._ Baekhyun added sa utak niya.

"Wow. What's your favorite? I mean, kung meron lang." The taller pries. Mukhang nabobored na agad ito kahit kakasimula lang ng session nila. Nararamdaman naman ni Baekhyun na nakakakuha na sila, siya ng atensyon from his classmates. Siguro dahil first time na hindi niya sinusungitan at ini-ignore ang model volunteer nila. Medyo napaisip naman siya sa tanong ng binata, halos gusto niya lahat kaya hindi agad siya nakasagot which Chanyeol might have taken in a wrong way.

"Ouch. Mukhang wala ah." Baekhyun immediately shook his head upon hearing this as a protest.

" _Wrong_. Maganda kasi lahat but if I were to choose, I like 'Simbolo: Mga Hikbi sa Kalye'* the most." Which is true halos umiiyak si Baekhyun pagkalabas nila ng venue dahil sobrang relatable at nakakamove ang istorya ng play. All throughout the play ay parang may nagliliyab na apoy na lumalaki sa loob niya. Sobrang memorable ng play na ito for him dahil halos umiiyak siya sa tuwa, lungkot at galit habang pinapanood ito. _Dito rin niya unang nakilala si Chanyeol or rather, unang beses niyang nakita._

(*Imbento ko lang yung title hehe.)

"Simbolo? Unang play ng batch namin 'yan ah. And one the mains ako diyan. Hindi ba awkward panoorin? I think I'm a bit stiff sa umpisa eh." Chanyeol asked at nang tumingin si Baekhyun sa lalaki ay nakangiti ito na parang nahihiya. He has a lopsided grin on and the tips of his ears reddening.

"Hindi. Magaling kayo lahat. Hindi halatang first full-length play niyo actually." Sagot ni Baekhyun bago bumalik sa pagdo-drawing, trying to concentrate. He decided na medyo may mali sa braso na ginuguhit niya kaya binura niya ito. Ang hirap magconcentrate kapag kinakausap ka ng _crush_ mo. Wow, very highschool.

"Really?" Their model eagerly asked kaya nagnod si Baekhyun before answering a ' _Yep_ '. "Wow."

Magsasalita pa sana si Baekhyun kaso nakita niyang lumapit sa kanila ang prof nila.

"Mr. Park, mamaya mo na ulit kausapin ang student ko, okay? Baka hindi siya matapos on time." Paalala nito at nahagip naman ng paningin ni Baekhyun ang pagtango ni Chanyeol.

"Sorry, ma'am." Sambit ng theatre arts student at saktong pag-angat ng ulo ni Baekhyun ay tumingin ito sa kaniya. "Focus ka na. Sorry sa abala."

"Okay lang." Baekhyun muttered whilst pushing his eyeglasses back on its place before going back on his work.

  
  
  


"So kumusta naman yung project niyo sa photography?" Biglang tanong ni Jongdae habang kumakain ng potato chips. Napakunot naman ng noo si Baekhyun dahil naalala niyang ginawa na itong by threes at thankfully napagkasunduan na nila ng mga kagrupo niya ang concept. Kailangan na lang nila ng model which is hanggang ngayon wala pa rin silang mahanap.

"Naghahanap na kami ng model. May irerecommend ka ba? Kailangan namin lalaki." Baekhyun said nonchalantly while looking around. Nahagip naman ng paningin niya ang dalawang kaibigan ni Chanyeol at nasa stage na naman sila kumakain.

"Hm. Si Chanyeol?"

"Sobrang busy na ata nung tao pero sa tingin mo may spare time sa weekends yung kaibigan niya? Ayun oh. Yung matangkad, Sehun ba 'yon?" Sambit ni Baekhyun sabay turo sa stage. Agad namang nag-shrug si Jongdae.

"Hindi ko alam. Tanungin natin. Teka." Tumayo si Jongdae at saka lumapit sa stage. "Sehun! Uy! Sehun Oh! Punta ka rito, saglit lang!"

Sinundan lang ng tingin ni Baekhyun si Sehun na lumapit kay Jongdae bago ito bumaba sa stage. In fairness, matangkad din ito like Chanyeol at mukhang pwede talaga for modeling.

"Hello." Bati ni Sehun bago tumingin kay Jongdae pabalik kay Baekhyun. "May itatanong ka raw?"

"Uhm. Oo. Kailangan kasi namin ng model para sa project namin and...pwede ka ba? I mean kung may spare time ka lang sa weekends." Pagbabakasakali ni Baekhyun. He already have his fingers crossed, gusto na nilang makahanap ng model para makasimula na sila sa shoot. Gusto na nilang matapos nang maaga para hindi na tumambak pa ang mga gawain.

"Oh. Next month na kasi yung play kaya may rehearsals na rin kami during weekends." Sehun said before throwing him a 'sorry' look. Narinig naman niyang nagsalita si Jongdae saying _'oo nga pala, nakalimutan ko'_. Tumango na lang si Baekhyun in understanding, wala naman siyang magagawa kung busy rin yung tao. "But I have a friend. I think nagmo-model volunteer siya sa VisComm."

"Si Chanyeol?" Tanong ni Jongdae na nakaupo na pala ulit sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Tumango naman si Sehun.

"Yes. Gusto mo tanungin ko? Or ikaw na?" Pagbaling naman ni Sehun kay Baekhyun. Bago pa siya makasagot ay nakita nilang lumapit si Kyungsoo sa area nila.

"Hello." Nakangiting bati niya bago bumaling kila Sehun at Jongdae. "Nandiyan na si Chanyeol and hanggang ngayon na lang pala siya mag-aassist sa atin."

"Bakit daw?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Jongdae.

"Hm. Hindi ko rin sure pero sasama naman daw siya sa last week ng rehearsals." Kyungsoo explained before roaming his eyes around the place. Bigla niyang itinaas ang kamay niya kaya napatingin sila Baekhyun sa spot kung saan tumigil ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol! Dito!"

_Oh_.

For some reasons, there's a growing lump in his throat and an ugly pit stirring in his stomach. Naalala bigla ni Baekhyun ang mga narinig niya kanina sa mga kaklase niya. _Totoo kaya?_

"Hey. Sakto pala. You could ask him directly." Biglang sabi ni Sehun kay Baekhyun nang makita niyang papalapit si Chanyeol sa pwesto nila.

"Bakit? Anong itatanong?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin kay Sehun.

"Secret." Pabirong sagot ni Sehun kaya inirapan na lang siya ni Kyungsoo. Natawa naman nang bahagya si Baekhyun.

"Hi, Chanyeol!" Pagsalubong ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol na kararating lang sa area nila. Ngumiti naman ito at saka bumati pabalik.

"Chan, kaibigan pala ni JD." Pagpapakilala ni Sehun kay Baekhyun bago siya bumaling rito. "Sorry, hindi ko pala natanong name mo."

"Baekhyun." Maikling sagot ng visual comm. student kaya tumango si Sehun at humarap kay Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

"Ayun! Si Baekhyun pala guys."

"Hello. Nice meeting you. I'm Kyungsoo." Nakangiting sambit ni Kyungsoo kaya nginitian rin ito ni Baekhyun.

"Uy. Hi! Baekhyun pala pangalan mo." Nakangiti ring sabi ni Chanyeol. _Lord, sana hindi ako namumula ngayon._ Sambit ni Baekhyun sa isip niya.

"Ah, oo. Hello." Medyo nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun at napansin naman ito ni Jongdae. Subtle na siniko ito ni Baekhyun nang marinig niya ito tumawa nang mahina.

"Model ka ulit sa class nila kanina diba?" Tanong ni Jongdae bago nginitian nang mapang-asar si Baekhyun. Napa-oh? naman si Kyungsoo at Sehun dahil sa sinabi ni Jongdae.

"Yep. Nakakausap ko nga si Baekhyun, actually." Sagot ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun.

"Ohh. Siya ba 'yung sinasabi mong cute—" Hindi na natapos ni Sehun ang sinasabi niya dahil bigla itong kinurot ni Kyungsoo. Napataas naman ang kilay ni Jongdae dahil dito.

" _Uy ano 'yan?_ " Malokong tanong niya tsaka tumingin kay Baekhyun bago ibinaling ulit ang tingin niya sa tatlong magkakaibigan sa harap nila.

"Wala. Don't mind them." Chanyeol said at napansin naman ni Baekhyun na kahit medyo dim ang lights ay kita kung paanong namula ang tips ng ears nito.

"Sus." Bulong ni Sehun na narinig naman ni Baekhyun kaya he faced him with a confused look. Ngumiti lang si Sehun bago nagsalita ulit, "By the way, hindi ba may itatanong ka kay Chan?"

"Oh? Ano 'yun?" Chanyeol asked, voice laced with curiousity.

"Uhm ano. Wala. Baka busy ka pala." Mabilis na sabi ni Baekhyun at narinig naman niyang napabuntong hininga ang kaibigan niya.

"Nako. Ano kasi Chanyeol, kailangan nila Baekhyun ng model para sa photography class niya. Final req. nila, ganon. Baka free ka on weekends? 'Di ko sure kung ilang weekends pero baka lang may spare time ka?" Jongdae said, he already expected na biglang titiklop ang kaibigan niya especially si Chanyeol ang kausap.

Napatango naman si Chanyeol in understanding, "Let's see. Anong kapalit?"

"Uh depende. Pag-uusapan natin with my group, if ever...." Baekhyun trailed off, to be honest ay magmi-meeting pa lang sila ng mga kagrupo niya and he didn't expect na makakahanap agad sila—siya ng possible model for them.

"Kailan meeting niyo? Sama ako. Free ako afternoon, tomorrow." Nagulat si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol dahil there's a possibility that he's agreeing.

"Oh perfect then. May meeting kami bukas nang hapon." Sambit ni Baekhyun habang chinecheck ang phone niya. "2 pm. Okay lang?"

"Sure. Message me kung saan." Pag-agree ni Chanyeol sabay abot ng phone niya kay Baekhyun. "Uh, here lagay mo number mo? I guess?"

"Uhm." Hesitantly, Baekhyun took the phone at saka isinave ang phone number niya. Nang ibinalik niya ito ay nirecite ni Chanyeol ang number na sinave niya in which he nodded on. Wala pang ilang segundo ay naramdaman naman niyang nagvibrate ang phone niya.

**From: 0927111992****

"Save my number too :)

-Chan"

  
  
  


Tomorrow came sooner than expected. Together with his Photography classmates, dumeretso na agad sila Baekhyun sa cafe sa loob ng campus nila. Maaga pa since maaga rin silang dinismiss ng prof nila sa photography to give them more time to discuss with their groups. Baekhyun and his group took this chance para makakain na rin.

**To: Chanyeol (Theatre Arts)**

"Hi! This is Baekhyun. Nasa ART cafe kami.

Punta ka na lang anytime you're free. Maaga pa naman.

Thanks! :)"

"Sinong model nakuha mo Baekhyun? Sabi mo pupunta siya today." Pagtatanong ng kagrupo niyang si Minseok. He hesitated at first pero narealize niyang mami-meet rin naman nila si Chanyeol.

"Yes. From Theatre Arts. I don't know kung kilala niyo siya, si Chanyeol Park?" Baekhyun said bago humigop sa inumin niya, bigla siyang nauhaw for some reasons. Naramdaman naman niyang nagvibrate ang phone niya na nakapatong sa lamesa.

"Ah. Parang familiar nga. Third year?" Tanong naman ng isa pa niyang kagrupo, si Irene, kaya tumango si Baekhyun as a response.

**From: Chanyeol (Theatre Arts)**

"Nice. Give me 10 minutes.

Nandiyan na ako."

**To: Chanyeol (Theatre Arts)**

"Sure. Take your time. Hindi naman kami aalis."

**From: Chanyeol (Theatre Arts)**

"Okay. Otw na. See you!"

"And your groupmates."

**To: Chanyeol (Theatre Arts)**

"See you!"

"Si Chanyeol na ba 'yan?" Minseok inquired.

"Yep. Papunta na raw siya." Sagot ni Baekhyun at saka sinimulan nang kumain.

"We should talk about na kung anong 'payment' ibibigay natin kay Chanyeol habang wala pa siya, 'di ba?" Sabi naman ni Irene which Baekhyun and Minseok agreed on.

For ten minutes, they settled na they will provide free food and 'talent fee' (as per Minseok) kay Chanyeol. They also decided to do the project for two weekends at least. Things will be adjusted according sa schedule ni Chanyeol, if ever, and while their individual schedules should be cleared sa dates na napag-usapan nila.

Baekhyun's grateful na mukhang kasing eager niya ang mga kagrupo niya na matapos agad ang project nila since next month ay finals na rin nila. All in all, they have more or less three weeks left before next month roll in.

Chanyeol arrived right in the middle of their conversation regarding sa location ng shoot nila. So they opted to ask Chanyeol if the locations they thought of were okay lang sa kaniya.

"So, okay lang ba sa'yo yung places? Dalawa lang naman since yung concept namin sa first half ng photobook is 'The Beauty of the Mundane' while the other half is 'Living in the Extraordinary World'. Basically, two contrasting things." Pag-eexplain ni Baekhyun while pointing sa laptop where pictures of two places are shown side by side.

"Hm. They are good. I'm the model lang naman, this is your project. Huwag kayo magdepend masyado sa opinion ko. Don't worry, every where's fine." Pag-aassure ni Chanyeol whilst giving the group a kind smile. Let's just say na halos pigilan ni Baekhyun na kiligin right there and then.

"Oh. Then, heads up na lang rin na we don't have a permanent and specific area sa locations na 'to. We will be moving around the place depende sa shot na kakailanganin namin." Minseok piped in to explain further which Chanyeol nodded to. Madali naman siyang kausap so there's no problem.

"Plus, about naman sa wardrobe. Since si Baekhyun ang kilala mo, he'll be the one guiding you. Uhm, this may sound like a responsibility to you pero kung agree ka, Baekhyun will look into your own closet to find the suitable clothes. Kapag wala, don't worry and I will provide. Para lang sakto yung clothes sa physique mo kapag galing sa wardrobe mo mismo. So, okay lang ba?" Irene asked which took Baekhyun a back. Hindi nila napag-usapan na si Baekhyun ang titingin sa clothes ni Chanyeol but then it makes sense since siya nga naman ang kakilala ni Chanyeol, at some point.

"Or, we could give you the list ng mga damit na kakailanganin for the shoot. Then you will send pictures na lang sa akin. Siguro mas madali iyon? Wala masyadong invasion of privacy?" Baekhyun quipped in. Medyo kinabahan siya sa thought na makakasama niya si Chanyeol alone. Assuming siya on the latter part of the statement pero baka bigla na lang siyang himatayin sa kaba at...kilig.

"I think mas okay if ikaw mismo ang titingin sa clothes ko?" Chanyeol said while looking directly kay Baekhyun na katabi lang niya. Nag-nod na lang si Baekhyun kaya nagclap once si Irene.

"Perfect. Do it this weekend. Don't forget to send the pictures ha, Baek?" Nakangiting sambit ni Irene before she proceeded sa iba pang pointers ng meeting nila.

In the end, they all decided na ang shoot ay isang buong araw lang. Next week ang shoot para editing and printing na lang sa susunod na mga linggo.

—

**To: Chanyeol (Theatre Arts)**

"Hi, Chanyeol. Are you sure na okay lang today?"

**From: Chanyeol (Theatre Arts)**

"Yep. I'll pick you up na lang sa ART cafe, later at 3?"

**To: Chanyeol (Theatre Arts)**

"Okay. Salamat. See you!"

  
  
  
  


"So, anong oras kayo magkikita ni Chanyeol?" Jongdae asked before slumping down sa vacant seat beside Baekhyun. Tumambay muna si Baekhyun sa rehearsals ng kaibigan niya since maaga siya nakarating sa campus. It is also to buy some time to calm his nerves.

"Mamayang 3." Sagot ni Baekhyun habang nag-iscroll sa twitter feed niya.

"2:30 na ah. Saan ba kayo pupunta?"

"Sa bahay nila." Baekhyun said nonchalantly at halos mabilaukan sa tubig na iniinom niya si Jongdae. Para makabawi ay hinampas niya sa braso si Baekhyun, earning him a glare.

"Pota ka talaga. Ngayon mo lang sinabi sa akin? Akala ko maglo-location check kayo." Gulat na sambit ni Jongdae.

"Gagi? Sabi ko wardrobe checking, ang layo nun sa location checking. Palibhasa puro ka scroll sa alter mo." Sagot pabalik ni Baekhyun, halos kagatin niya ang lower lip niya dahil bumabalik na naman yung kaba sa dibdib niya.

"Sorry naman 'no? So ano? Ready na ba ang puso mo?" Malokong tanong ni Jongdae kaya binato na lang ni Baekhyun ito ng bimpo bago siya tumayo.

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Alis na ako." Inis na sambit ni Baekhyun at saka isinukbit ang tote bag sa balikat niya. Natawa naman ang kaibigan niya sa reaksyon niya kaya padabog na umalis si Baekhyun.

Halos pasado alas tres na nang makarating sa meet up place nila si Baekhyun. Nahiya pa siya nang makita niya ang itim na kotse ni Chanyeol, nakita na niya ito noong nagmeeting sila during that week kaya alam niya ang itsura nito. Hindi lang siya sigurado kung nasa loob ng kotse o loob ng cafe si Chanyeol. Opting to buy a coffee for himself, he decided na pumasok sa cafe.

Nakapila na siya nang biglang nagvibrate ang cellphone niya.

**From: Chanyeol (Theatre Arts)**

"Huwag ka na bumili. I already bought you one."

"Nasa loob ako ng kotse."

"Punta ka na rito."

**To: Chanyeol (Theatre Arts)**

"Oh. Sige. Thank you!"

Kumatok si Baekhyun sa bintana ng passenger seat ng kotse ni Chanyeol, agad naman siyang napansin ng binata kaya binuksan agad nito ang pinto. Nang makasakay na si Baekhyun ay siya ring pagbalik ng kaba niya.

_Tumigil ka nga Byun, hindi mo naman first time sumakay ng kotse._

"Hi." Bati ni Chanyeol nang masettle na ni Baekhyun ang seatbelt. He looked up and saw the taller smiling at him kaya nginitian niya rin ito pabalik.

"Uh hi. Alis na tayo?" Baekhyun muttered before looking around sa kotse ni Chanyeol. "Uhm, nice car?"

Chanyeol chuckled upon hearing this nonetheless, he settled his left hand sa manibela habang yung kanan ay nasa kambyo, "Relax. Let's hope na hindi traffic para hindi ka gabihin. I mean, pwede naman kita ihatid pauwi."

"Ha? Huwag na. Okay lang, may bus naman." Mabilis na pagtanggi ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya usually mahiyain pero kapag si Chanyeol talaga ang kaharap para siyang makahiya. Tumitiklop. "Around QC lang ba bahay niyo?"

"Hmm." Tumango si Chanyeol at saka ini-start ang kotse. "Fairview."

Napa-ohh na lang si Baekhyun and the ride went silent. Ramdam ni Baekhyun na siya lang ang nagpapa-awkward sa atmosphere, he knows that pero he can't help but fiddle his fingers together. To brush some nervousness off, na hindi naman niya alam kung saan nanggagaling, ay kinuha niya ang phone niya.

After almost 15 minutes of drive ay nararamdaman na ni Baekhyun ang lamig ng aircon sa loob ng kotse. Thus, he looked around at medyo natagalan lang sa seat ni Chanyeol. To say the taller looks hot while driving is an understatement. Halos uminit ang pisngi ni Baekhyun when his eyes land on the Chanyeol's hands na nasa kambyo.

Hindi naman sa pag-aano pero feeling niya favorite part na niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol.

Looking away, napalunok na lang si Baekhyun. Binuksan na lang niya ulit ang cellphone niya, using his right hand ay nag-scroll na lang siya sa twitter. Habang ang kaliwang kamay niya ay unconsciously niyang nira-rub sa tuhod niya. Nilalamig pa rin naman siya kahit dama niya ang pamumula ng mga pisngi niya. Sino ba kasi nagsabing magshorts siya?

"Malamig?" Biglang tanong ni Chanyeol kaya napatigil si Baekhyun sa ginagawa niya bago tumingin kay Chanyeol.

"Uhm medyo lang." Sagot niya at totoo naman, yung lower part lang naman ang nilalamig siya dahil sweater naman ang pang-itaas na suot niya.

Saktong stop light kaya mabilis na hinubad ni Chanyeol ang wind breaker na suot niya, nagulat pa si Baekhyun nang iabot ito sa kaniya, "Use it na muna. Hindi naman ako lamigin."

Naghesitate pa si Baekhyun bago tinanggap ito, muttering a 'thank you' bago ginamit ito as a blanket sa lap niya. Umabot ito hanggang sa binti niya kaya unti-unti ring nakaramdam siya ng init sa legs niya.

  
  
  
  
  


Halos wala pang 20 minutes ang byahe nila, maikli na ito considering na walang traffic. That's what Chanyeol told him. Arriving at Chanyeol's place, he expected already na nakatira ito sa subdivision. Kotse pa lang halatang may malaking garahe. Hindi lang niya inexpect na twice the size of their house pala ang bahay nila Chanyeol. _Rich_. Pero Chanyeol reiterated na middle class family lang sila nang masabi pala niya ng malakas ang salitang iyon.

"May small business lang ang parents ko while yung ate ko, nagwo-work sa isang pharmaceutical company as a researcher." Pagku-kuwento ni Chanyeol nang mahalata niya ang curiosity sa mukha ni Baekhyun habang nililibot niya ang paningin niya. Taking in the ambiance of Chanyeol's house— _home_. "May brother din ako but he's not here, he's working as an engineer sa ibang bansa."

"Oh. OFW?" Pagtatanong ni Baekhyun, napansin naman niyang tumigil sila sa harap ng isang pinto sa second floor. _Kwarto na siguro ni Chanyeol._

"Yep. Mas malaki kasi yung kita sabi niya. Plus, he worked first sa extension ng company na yun dito but he was offered a better opportunity and salary doon kaya, ayun." Nag-nod naman si Baekhyun while they walk papasok sa kwarto ni Chanyeol.

It feels weird for him to know these things about Chanyeol tapos nandito pa siya sa kwarto ng binata. Parang too good to be true moment for Baekhyun dahil dati ay pinapanood lang niya ang theatre arts student sa mga play ng batch nila pero ngayon nandito na siya sa personal space nito.

He expected na mas grand tignan ang kwarto ni Chanyeol since simple lang tignan ang first floor but he didn't expect na halos kasing linis lang ang kwarto ni Chanyeol. Well except sa desk na nasa kabilang side ng bed dahil puno ito ng mga print-outs at mga libro.

"Sorry makalat." Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol at saka ini-hang ang jacket na ipinahiram niya kay Baekhyun sa backrest ng upuan sa harap ng desk niya.

"Ha. Hindi ah. Mas makalat pa kwarto ko." Sambit ni Baekhyun bago inilibot ulit ang mga mata niya. Naghahanap kung saan pwede maupo.

"You can sit sa bed ko." Chanyeol said nang mapansin niya ang dilemma ni Baekhyun. "Gusto mo ba ng snacks? Nag-coffee ka lang kanina eh."

Baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed bago umiling, "Okay lang. Busog pa naman ako."

"Are you sure? So, start na tayo?" Tumango lang si Baekhyun sa mga tanong ni Chanyeol kaya dumeretso na ito sa closet niya. "Uhm, gusto mo bang icheck? Ikaw na lang mamili."

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang closet niya, revealing clothes na mostly long-sleeves. Tumayo si Baekhyun at pumunta sa tabi ni Chanyeol, scanning the clothes hung in it. He went straight sa isang wind breaker na kulay red, blue and dominantly black. He also picked a plain white shirt.

"Gaano ang fit nitong white shirt sa'yo? Tapos may ripped jeans ka ba?" Pagtatanong ni Baekhyun while holding out the clothes na napili niya.

"Yung shirt, fitted siya. And yep may ripped jeans ako." Sagot ni Chanyeol then opened another closet door, pulling out a black ripped jeans.

They laid out everything sa kama, taking pictures ng mga terno. Medyo proud naman si Baekhyun sa mga napili niyang clothes. They, together with Irene na ka-chat niya, chose six set of outfits for Chanyeol. Two plain shirts, black and white, isang ripped jeans at isang fitted black jeans, isang windbreaker, isang silk dress shirt na papatungan nila ng black na blazer, isang beige na short, dalawang sweater at isang green tracksuit na may puting linings.

"Wow. Ganiyan talaga karami?" tanong ni Chanyeol upon seeing the amount of clothes that piled up on top of his bed.

"Hm. Yep. Kung may straigh cut na black slacks ka, yung medyo fitted sana, iinclude mo na rin? Tapos black shoes and dalawang rubber shoes! Make sure na white yung isa ha." Baekhyun exclaimed, almost too enthusiastically kaya napangiti si Chanyeol.

"Okay. I'll do that."

  
  
  
  


Two hours na silang tapos sa wardrobe checking but Baekhyun found himself staying. At first, inalok lang ulit siya ni Chanyeol for snacks slash dinner so they ended up ordering flavored chicken wings. Napasarap rin ang pag-uusap nila kaya past 8:30 pm na nang mapansin nila ang oras.

"Gusto mo na umuwi?" Tanong ni Chanyeol habang nililigpit ang dalawang box ng flavored chicken wings, "Ihahatid kita."

Umiling si Baekhyun at saka tinulungan si Chanyeol sa pagliligpit, kinuha niya ang mga baso at mga used tissue na nasa lapag, "Magba-bus na lang ako pero thank you."

"I insist." said Chanyeol at saka ipinatong sa isang tray lahat ng mga kalat nila, "Kahit sa sakayan lang."

"Uhm. Okay, ikaw bahala." With that, Baekhyun received another nakakalaglag underwear na ngiti from Chanyeol. _Ang puso mo, Baekhyun. Goodluck._

—

"Chanyeol! Move ka paside. Left then medyo sideview." Minseok instructed and was then followed by five consecutive shutters. They've been going on sa shoot for about 12 hours already. Starting from 7 am para makuha ang natural ambiance ng umaga while they shoot sa isang bahay. They went on while taking breaks in between para macheck ang photos.

Right now, kakatapos lang nila magshoot sa labas ng isang supermarket at kakachange clothes lang rin ni Chanyeol. He's now wearing the final set na napili ni Baekhyun. Black dress shirt, adorned with white linings, topped with black blazer, straight cut black slacks na medyo fitted at black shoes. He added a black necktie, loosely hanged sa neck ni Chanyeol at isang silver necklace that reaches until his chest.

Baekhyun can only gape noong inaayos ni Irene ang buhok ni Chanyeol. Kung alam lang niyang ganito kagwapo si Chanyeol as their model ay hindi na niya ito kinuha, halos hirap na siya the whole day dahil lahat ng damit na napili niya ay talagang napull off ni Chanyeol.

"Hey. Baekhyun, sa kabilang side ka magtake ng pictures." At saka sumenyas si Minseok sa kabilang side. They've been doing this since earlier, dalawa ang kumukuha ng pictures sa magkaibang angles.

"Irene, yung ilaw." Sambit ni Baekhyun. Nasa isang street sila nagshu-shoot ngayon, trying to grasp the night life.

Ilang minuto rin at saka nila napagdesisyunang magshoot na sa isang club. Apparently, nakakuha ng permission si Minseok earlier that week from the manager. Iniwan nila lahat ng unnecessary items na dala nila. Leaving them with their cameras and personal belongings (except Irene na nag-insist na magdadala siya ng pangre-touch ng make up ni Chanyeol).

While going on their shoot, hindi mapigilan na madisrupt sila dahil sa mga lumalapit kay Chanyeol. It made things harder dahil halos hindi sila makapag-shoot nang maayos.

"Sa crowd ka kaya Chanyeol? Act like how you would normally do kapag nasa club ka." Irene suggested which Minseok agreed on. Tumingin naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, as if waiting for his response.

"Yeah. Let's do that." Medyo hesitant na pag-agree ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman napansin ng mga kagrupo niya ito and immediately scrambled off papunta sa crowd. Leaving him and Chanyeol behind.

"Sure ka ba sa crowd? Baka gusto mo dito ka na lang habang nandoon kami." Chanyeol stated with worry evident on his voice. "Napansin ko kasing medyo stiff ka kanina nung papasok tayo since maraming tao."

"Uh. Ayoko lang na medyo nawawalan ako ng space to move around with." Baekhyun explained while looking around. Chanyeol can only respond with an understanding nod. "Pakisabi na lang kila Minseok ha?"

"Of course. Stay here pero huwag ka iinom." Pabirong sabi ni Chanyeol and before he left, he patted Baekhyun's hair lightly.

  
  


Matagal-tagal ring nakaupo lang si Baekhyun sa isang sulok. Looking around mindlessly before going back sa paggamit ng cellphone niya. Halos isang oras din siyang naghintay bago nakitang papalapit si Irene sa pwesto niya.

"Okay ka lang? Natagalan lang kami dahil mahirap gumalaw. Nacocompromise din yung shots eh." Pagku-kuwento ni Irene kaya tumango naman si Baekhyun para alam niyang nakikinig siya, "Pero nagawan naman ng paraan. Pinayagang umakyat sa elevated booth si Minseok kaya okay na, dagdag mo pa na ang perfect ng model na nakuha mo."

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong sasabihin niya pero dahil nahihiya siyang hindi magsalita ay nag-agree na lang siya kay Irene.

"Tapos na yung shoot actually, kinausap lang ulit ni Minseok yung manager. Si Chanyeol naman hindi ko sure. Feeling ko nahold back ng mga babae sa crowd." And as if on cue, dumating si Chanyeol. Pawisan at medyo magulo na ayos ng damit.

"Grabe. Ang daming tao." Agad na sinabi ni Chanyeol nang makalapit siya kila Baekhyun. He stripped off the blazer at saka umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. "Ang init."

"Sinabi mo pa." Sambit ni Irene bago uminom ng tubig na kanina pa tunaw ang yelo. "Gusto niyo ba uminom? Hindi ng tubig ha."

"Nope. Magda-drive ako." Pagdedecline ni Chanyeol kaya tumango si Irene as an agreement.

"Ikaw Baek?" Pagbaling ni Irene kay Baekhyun na kanina pa tahimik.

"Hindi rin. Wala ako sa mood eh." Pagtanggi rin ni Baekhyun kaya medyo napasimangot naman si Irene.

"Aw. Sige si Minseok na lang yayayain ko." 

"Paano kayo uuwi kung nakainom kayo?" Nag-aalalang tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Grab ulit. Nagdo-dorm lang naman kami ni Minseok sa loob ng campus." Pag-eexplain ni Irene.

"What about yung cameras at ibang gamit niyo?" Chanyeol inqured dahil as a senior, ay nagegets niya ang pag-aalala ni Baekhyun. "Baka mawalan kayo ng gamit."

"Ah. Iinom lang kami pero hindi kami magpapaka-wasted. Don't worry." Natatawang sabi ni Irene kaya tumango na lang si Baekhyun.

"Sa car ko na lang muna yung ibang gamit niyo. Para hindi hassle for you guys." Pagsa-suggest ni Chanyeol na sinegundahan naman ni Baekhyun.

"Ohh. Ang bait mo naman. Okay lang talaga? Kunin namin next week sa school?"

"Sure. Okay lang."

  
  
  


Medyo nagtagal pa sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa club dahil hinintay pa nilang makabalik si Minseok. Nagpasama rin kasi si Irene dahil ayaw niya ring mag-isa while waiting. Kaya when they got out, humihikab na si Baekhyun out of sleepiness.

"Ang cute mo naman antukin." Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol kaya napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaniya. "Hatid na kita sa inyo."

"Uhm. Grab na lang ako." Baekhyun said hesitantly dahil alam niyang mapapalayo si Chanyeol kapag hinatid pa siya nito. Nakita naman niyang kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol bago ito umiling.

"I won't take no as an answer ngayon. Inaantok ka na and I think it's safer for me to drop you off. Isipin mo ako na lang yung grab driver mo?" Pag-iinsist ni Chanyeol dahil for the past week nalaman niyang hirap talaga humindi o tumanggi si Baekhyun sa kaniya. Kaya he's using that advantage this time.

"Chanyeol— okay. Fine."

  
  
  


Gumamit na lang sila ng waze kaya Baekhyun used his last bits of energy to tease Chanyeol na mukhang driver nga talaga siya ni Baekhyun. Kung saan, Chanyeol only reitelated with speeding up sa isang (thankfully) empty street. Halos nawala ang antok ni Baekhyun dahil doon kaya inis na nanahimik siya all throughout the ride.

When they arrived sa tapat ng bahay nila Baekhyun ay tsaka naman nagsalita si Chanyeol, stopping Baekhyun from his movements.

"Are you...mad?" Chanyeol asked habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun. Noong bigla kasing nanahimik si Baekhyun ay akala niya nakatulog ito pero noong sinilip niya ay gising naman ito. Nakakunot ang noo at nakasimangot habang nakasandal ang ulo sa bintana ng sasakyan.

"Hindi. Pagod lang." Baekhyun said curtly, looking away. Ang _OA_ niya to get mad pero pagod na pagod na siya when Chanyeol pulled off that stunt. Halos manlamig ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun because of that. He just really gets nervous easily and that's an easy way to put his mood off.

Naramdaman naman ni Baekhyun na may kamay na pumatong sa left hand niya, "I'm sorry."

Upon hearing those words from Chanyeol, tumango si Baekhyun before plastering a smile on his face. Sino ba siya para mag-inarte pa? "Okay lang. Uhm thank you sa paghatid."

"Wala 'yon." Chanyeol said, giving Baekhyun's hand a light squeeze before retracting his hand. "Sige na. Pasok ka na sa inyo."

Nag-nod na lang si Baekhyun at saka binuksan ang pintuan ng kotse. He got out immediately before facing Chanyeol again, "Ingat sa pagda-drive... I guess."

  
  


—

Katatapos lang ng FD class ni Baekhyun today and to say na badrip siya is an understatement dahil nawala talaga siya sa mood pagkapasok pa lang ng model volunteer nila sa klase nila. Isang atleta lang naman may bad record talaga kay Baekhyun (hint: muntik na niyang hampasin ng sketch pad). Kaya halos padabog na lumabas si Baekhyun sa classroom nila dahil sa pambubwisit nito. _Lord, guide me ayokong magkasala._ Iyan lang tumatakbo sa isip ni Baekhyun habang nagi-sketch, kung hindi lang talaga para sa grades ay nag-walk out na siya.

Medyo umasa rin kasi siya na si Chanyeol ulit ang model volunteer nila, _kaso hindi._

He ended up slumping down sa usual seat nila ni Jongdae sa auditorium. Apparently, hindi pa nagko-call ng break time ang TA students sa rehearsals nila dahil malapit na ang D-Day. Medyo nakakaintimidate pa nga for Baekhyun na may white board sa baba ng stage at nakasulat, in bold and capitalize letters ang countdown na “ **13 DAYS TIL D-DAY** ”. Hindi siya kasali sa play pero dama niya ang intense atmosphere sa loob ng auditorium _as a trespasser._

Feeling nga niya hindi dapat siya narito habang nagrerehearsals pa pero wala naman siyang ibang pupuntahan at naging routine na niya since last sem na pinupuntahan ang kaibigan niya tuwing break time. Wala naman siyang ibang gagawin aside sa kumain lang talaga. Isa lang rin ang class niya after lunch kaya he really can’t put himself to do something productive. Hell week’s near at ayaw niyang mahaggard nang maaga, _siguro next week na lang?_

Deciding na ayaw niya munang malaman kung anong mangyayari sa play ay kinuha na lang niya ang phone niya. He settled his tote bag na rin sa lap niya bago siya sumandal sa backrest ng upuan. At dahil wala naman rin siyang makikitang entertaining sa twitter feed niya ay he decided to check Chanyeol’s twitter account. Last week pa ang huling check niya rito kaya he’s silently hoping na sana may new post ang binata. Grabe he’s really that bored (and whipped).

He went sa search tab at nag-appear na agad ang search history, unang-una lang naman ang account ni Chanyeol. Clicking on user _@cyparkx__ , expected na ni Baekhyun na bubungad ang header ng binata sa kaniya. Topless pero shot lang ng likod niya, mukha tuloy alter account. Ngayon lang iyon naisip ni Baekhyun kasi naman, wholesome lang talaga ang pagkaka-crush niya sa theatre arts students kaso nagkaroon ata ng shift sa universe ever since their shoot (or way back pa sa wardrobe checking day). Dagdag pa ang mga pinagtatatanong ng kaibigan niya. Nabahiran tuloy ng kalat ang dapat wholesome lang.

Nagscroll lang siya sa account ni Chanyeol and as usual halos hindi siya makarelate sa mga tweets at retweets nito maliban lang ilang tweets na tungkol sa university nila. Ingat na ingat nga lang siya dahil mahirap na mapindot accidentally ang like button, malalaman na ini-stalk niya si Chanyeol. Hindi naman sa stalker siya, sadyang nahihiya lang siyang ifollow ito kahit na alam niyang hindi mapapansin kung gagawin niya iyon. It’s just...normal na ata talagang hindi mo pina-follow ang crush mo sa socmed pero chinecheck mo every now and then?

In the end, may nakita naman siyang hindi nakatulong sa ‘wholesome’ admiration dilemma niya. Park posted pala sa twitter after their shoot. Mirror selfie lang naman wearing the black silk dress shirt the difference is binuksan niya pa ang first two buttons, revealing more of hos collar bones and a bit of his chest. While he’s contemplating kung ise-save niya ba ang pictures ay halos itaob niya ang phone niya dahil may katabi na pala siya.

“Aw. Account ko ba ‘yon?” He’s not mocking but sounded really curious which made it harder for Baekhyun to answer. He was caught red handed stalking Chanyeol’s account by the man himself. _Lupa? lamunin mo na ako please._ Was all Baekhyun can think of.

“Uhm, ata? Oo siguro?” Hindi sure na pagconfirm ni Baekhyun which earned him a chuckle from Chanyeol. _Ang sexy pala niya magchuckle?_ Kakaiba talaga priorities ng utak ni Baekhyun today.

“You’re following me ba?” Chanyeol asked genuinely kaya hesitantly, umiling si Baekhyun. “Ah. Bakit hindi? What’s your username? I’ll follow you.”

May time pa ba si Baekhyun para maglinis ng account? Realistically, wala. Sa utak niya, he’s praying na sana ifollow lang siya ni Chanyeol and nothing else. Hindi naman siguro niya ichecheck ang mga past tweets niya ‘no?

“bb.hyun.” Baekhyun muttered at nakita naman niya how Chanyeol fished out his phone from his back pocket. The latter just tapped things on his phone hanggang sa nagvibrate ang phone ni Baekhyun, the screen lighting up to show a notification. Finallow nga talaga siya. Wow. Goodluck sa mga kalat niya na mukhang hindi na talaga niya maitatago.

  
  


Since si Chanyeol na naman ito, hindi na naman niya alam kung anong sasabihin kaya he followed back na lang. No, hindi ‘yun labag sa kalooban niya. Matagal na niyang gustong gawin iyon kaso wala, may pa admiring in secret shit pa siya kaya ayan, nahuli tuloy sa pang-iistalk niya.

After that hindi na ulit sila nakapag-usap dahil nagcall na ng break time ang mga direktor. Mahirap na, baka hindi pa makapagperform on d-day dahil ginugutom every rehearsals and that’s a no no.

Nang maabutan lang sila ng mga kaibigan nila ay hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ni Baekhyun ang obvious na pagtaas ng kilay ni Jongdae habang sumesenyas ito. Mukhang jina-judge na siya at ready na mang-intriga kaya hinatak na lang niya palayo sa grupo nila Chanyeol.

Wala naman siyang matinong naikuwento maliban sa fact na medyo shunga sa part na inistalk niya ang account ni Chanyeol nang walang hesitations and reservations. In short, kahit sinong dumaan ay makikita ang sobrang liwanag na screen niya. Sabihin na nating tinawanan lang siya ng kaibigan niya nang malaman niyang nakita ni Chanyeol ang akmang pagse-save niya sa picture nito.

The following days ay, for Baekhyun, free trial sa impyerno. Literally dahil namumutawi na si haring araw and his uv rays kahit alas-nueve pa lang ng umaga. Figuratively dahil pre-hell week(s) na. Tag-init na tag-init pero inuulan sila ng mga gawain at requirements na kailangang ipasa. Swerte lang ni Baekhyun na editing na lang at printing ang inaasikaso ng grupo nila sa photography class nila which is today.

The only consolation sa lahat ng paghihirap niya ay mas nakakusap na niya si Chanyeol thru Twitter (and it defeats the fact na mayroon silang number ng isa’t isa). Hindi naman aware si Baekhyun na very active pala sa gabi si Chanyeol sa socmed at sadyang naglilinis lang ng mga kalat niya every morning which is...meh. Kung magkakalat ka panindigan mo! Hindi lang halata pero hindi naman nagdelete ng mga kalat niya sa Twitter si Baekhyun even after getting a follow from his so-called crush.

They often talk thru DMs at kung minsan naman ay sa comment section ng mga tweets nila. Casual lang, sabi nga ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae nang humingi na naman ito ng chika after seeing his sudden interaction with Chanyeol sa twitter verse. Casual lang naman talaga, like right now.

 **CY @cyparkx_**  
so you guys are editing the photos na??

 **HYUN @bb.hyun**  
yep! halfway through na  
we’re just editing some things tapos  
si irene ang naglelay out so medyo mabilis ang progress

  
**CY @cyparkx_**  
then, I can assume na free ka tomorrow afternoon?

  
**HYUN @bb.hyun**  
bakit?

  
**CY @cyparkx_**  
let’s hang out??

  
**HYUN @bb.hyun**  
hang out?

  
**CY @cyparkx_**  
we can call it a date if you want!

  
**HYUN @bb.hyun**  
ha?  
joke ba yan?

  
**CY @cyparkx_**  
or not hahaha

  
**HYUN @bb.hyun**  
???  
we can actually meet, hindi pa pala namin  
naibibigay yung payment namin  
so…

  
**CY @cyparkx_**  
aw right. no need to pay  
I had fun rin naman

  
**HYUN @bb.hyun**  
nope. that’s what we agreed on

  
**CY @cyparkx_**  
ganito na lang, let me take you out na lang  
then i’ll see kung tatanggapin ko yung money

  
**HYUN @bb.hyun**  
???fine???

Hindi naman talaga kaladkarin (weh) si Baekhyun sa kahit anong aspekto pero hello?? Chanyeol Park na ‘to? On a serious note, hesitant talaga si Baekhyun mag-agree dahil ayon sa kaniyang bokubularyo ay ang bilis at out of the blue ng topic na date (this is him being skeptical kahit na Chanyeol’s been blatantly flirting with him sa twitter for the past few days).

Muntik na niyang makalimutan ang current work na ginagawa niya kung hindi lang dahil kay Minseok na tinawag siya dahil ilang minuto rin pala siyang nakatitig sa phone nya, leaving his work on standby. Kahit naman bumalik na siya sa pag-eedit ay hindi ito nakatulong sa pagbrush off niya sa thought na Chanyeol Park asked him out!! Paano ba naman, pagkatingin niya sa screen ay pagmumukha agad ng binata ang nakita niya.  
Plus, siguro biased na siya at ang standards niya dahil kanina pa siya nag-eedit ng mga pictures ni Chanyeol pero hindi siya nagsasawa sa mukha nito.

Pero ang bottomline talaga ay, again, Chanyeol Park asked him out.

Hindi naman inaasahan ni Baekhyun na yung ‘date’ na sinasabi ni Chanyeol ay, them, going sa isang theatre play. He should’ve expected it dahil hello? Theatre arts student ang kadate niya. Hindi na rin naman siya magrereklamo dahil nahilig na rin siya manuod ng mga play at saktong itong play na papanuorin nila ay gusto talagang mapanood ni Baekhyun last last week pa ang kaso hindi niya maisingit sa schedule niya. Dagdag pa na wala si Jongdae, ang kaniyang buddy sa mga theatre plays.

Kasalukuyan silang nakaupo sa first row pero sa second floor (or kung ano mang tawag doon) which is his favorite spot talaga. Kapag nasa baba kasi at nasa first row ay sumasakit ang leeg ni Baekhyun sa pagtingala at sama mo pa na hindi niya kita ang buong stage hence hindi niya kita ang buong eksena. Kaya noong first time na hinila siya ni Jongdae sa parehong pwesto ay feeling niya inintroduce ni Jongdae ang mundo in a different perspective.

Wala pa namang eksena pero halos manginig na sa lamig si Baekhyun. Blame Chanyeol for not telling him kung saan sila pupunta o kahit man lang sana niremind siya na magsuot ng makapal na damit. Ang lakas pa man din ng loob niyang mag-shorts. Ayan, maharot kasi.

On top of his above the knee shorts ay loose sweater na kasing nipis lang regular T-shirt niya kaya halos magwalk out siya nang makita niyang nakaripped maong pants at oversized black shirt si Chanyeol with black cap at wind breaker pa. Musta naman ang pambahay look niya?

To be honest, hindi naman kasi siya sure kung seryoso ba talaga yung date (this is his irrational and distrustful side getting the best of him, okay?). Balak na nga lang niyang iabot yung envelope na may lamang pera kay Chanyeol kaso pinagbuksan siya ng pinto ng kotse kaya no choice siya at hindi na siya makakatakbo papasok ng bahay nila. Buti na lang hindi ipinagdamot ni lord ang good looks kaya cute siyang tignan with his outfit at specs for his negative four na eyesight.

Kaya, ito siya ngayon. Nakaupo while mindlessly eating their shared popcorn kahit hindi pa nagsisimula ang play. Halos nilalamig na dahil ang yaman sa aircon ng venue. Sana all.

“Nangangalahati na ‘yan wala pa yung play.” Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol bago humigop sa coke niya. Natawa naman si Baekhyun pero hindi tumigil sa pagkain.

“Wala akong magawa eh.” He reasoned out. Napasimangot naman si Chanyeol bago kinuha mula sa lap niya yung popcorn.

“Talk to me. I didn’t take you out para lang mabored ka.” Said Chanyeol na evident sa voice na disappointed siya. Kanino? Hindi alam ni Baekhyun pero he will aassume na sa kaniya disappointed si Chanyeol. Nagsorry naman si Baekhyun pero umiling lang si Chanyeol. “It’s okay. Let’s just...talk? habang hindi pa nagstart. Besides, I want to get to know you more.”

“Why? I mean bakit gusto mo you know….” Medyo confused na tanong ni Baekhyun kaya naconfuse din si Chanyeol.

“I didn’t ask you out just for fun Baek. Or dahil trip ko lang.” Chanyeol explained before letting out a sigh, “I asked you out kasi I like you and I want to get to know you. Noong nakita pa lang kita sa VC21 class mo. I already thought na ang cute mo, alam nila Sehun ‘yun...I mean, this is so out of the blue kaya maiintindihan ko naman kung you don’t feel the same way at napilitan ka lang?”

Natahimik naman si Baekhyun kaya kinabahan lalo si Chanyeol, “God. I’m sorry kung hindi ako naging clear from the start. You can, uhm, you can leave already if you want….”

Umiling naman si Baekhyun at saka iniraise ang kamay niya to signal the man na manahimik muna siya because Lord totoo ba ‘tong narinig ni Baekhyun? Ayaw niyang mapagtripan or maidate dahil dare lang pala. He’s been there and he’s over it at ayaw niyang maulit iyon.

Pero kung iisipin, this is Chanyeol. Not the ‘this is Chanyeol yung crush niya’ but the ‘this is Chanyeol na walang ibang ginawa kundi maging mabait at understanding sa kaniya’. Hindi naman siguro pagiging marupok kung iaassure niya si Chanyeol diba? Dating at getting to know each other pa lang naman at he likes him back. So there shouldn’t be any problems, right?

Nang makita niyang halos kagat-kagat na ni Chanyeol ang lower lip niya out of nervousness ay napagdesisyunan ni Baekhyun na tapusin na ang inner conflict na nararamdaman ng binata. Duh.

“Okay. Let’s do that since, since gustorinnamankita.” Halos nag-rap si Baekhyun sa dulo pero mukhang naintindihan naman ni Chanyeol by the way his lips curled up. Baekhyun’s aware na sobrang namumula na siya ngayon pero sakto naman na namatay na ang mga ilaw, indicating na magsisimula na ang play but not before singing the national anthem.

Before they sat down, Chanyeol gave him the windbreaker he’s wearing. And while he’s at it, hinawakan na rin ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, intertwining their fingers and it stayed like that all throughout the play..

Nang makalabas sila sa cinema ay halos hindi na maramdaman ni Baekhyun ang legs niya sa lamig. Sinuot niya kasi yung windebreaker imbis na ipatong lang sa lap niya. Nakailang beses rin siyang nag-cr sa sobrang lamig and everytime he does ay nag-istay siya sa restroom ng three minutes para magpainit. Halfway through pa nga ng play ay niyaya na siya ni Chanyeol na umalis dahil napansin nitong nilalamig na siya pero dahil matigas ang ulo niya at sobrang gusto niyang matapos yung play. Wala namang nagawa si Chanyeol dahil ayaw niya talagang umalis pero kita niya sa pheriperal vision niya ang frown sa mukha nito.

“Saan mo gusto kumain?” Tanong ni Chanyeol before pulling him closer at saka siya inakbayan. It helped naman dahil nadagdagan yung warmth na nararamdaman niya. Sa laki ba naman ni Chanyeol.

“Kahit saan. Basta hindi malamig kasi yung isa diyan. Hindi ‘man lang sinabi na manunuod pala kami ng play.” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun kaya napakamot naman sa batok niya si Chanyeol.

“Gusto ko kasi surprise? Nalaman ko kasi kay JD na gusto mong panuorin yung play kaya, ayun.” Chanyeol explained kaya mukhang pikachu na meme si Baekhyun dahil excuse me?? kasabwat siya ni Chanyeol?? “Pwede naman kitang ipagluto. Sa bahay namin? Pambawi.”

“Huh. Huwag na, nakakahiya makikita pa ako ng pamilya mo. ‘Di pa ako ready.” Halos windang na sabi ni Baekhyun, remembering na linggo ngayon at walang pasok. Family Day daw kapag ayaw ng mga classmates mo mag-groupings ng linggo pero sino ba talagang nagpa-family day diba? charot.

Napa-chuckle naman si Chanyeol bago umiling, “Wala sila sa bahay, don’t worry.” Sabi niya bago ngumiti, “Mami-meet mo sila kapag ready ka na.”

In the end, pumayag na si Baekhyun kaya nga nandito siya ngayon sa dining area ng bahay nila Chanyeol. Manghang-mangha sa nilutong pasta dish ni Chanyeol. Grabe, wala na siyang hahanapin pa dahil bakit sobrang perfect ni Chanyeol Park?

Habang kumakain at inililibot niya ang paningin niya sa very cosy na interior ng bahay ng pamilya Park ay unconsciously naalala niya yung chismis about sa panliligaw ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. Oo na, sobrang skeptical niya na. Napasimangot lang naman s’ya sa thought na pinagtitripan lang siya ni Chanyeol. He took a pause sa pagkain at saka tinitigan si Chanyeol na busy rin kumain, nagcontemplate pa siya kung tatanungin niya ito but in the end alam niyang hindi siya matatahimik kapag hindi siya nagtanong.

“Chanyeol.” Pagtawag niya sa atensyon ng binata na agad namang umangat ang ulo at nginitian siya. Ito? manloloko? parang hindi naman. “May tanong lang ako. Huwag kang magagalit ha? Naalala ko kasi yung rumor na tungkol sa inyo ni Kyungsoo….”

Imbis na magalit ay natawa lang nang bahagya si Chanyeol bago ngumiti, “Sabi ko na nga ba pinapakinggan mo yung dalawa mong classmates.” Chanyeol said jokingly bago sumeryoso, “Si Kyungsoo, best friend ko lang. Boyfriend niya si Sehun, two years na sila. Kung iniisip mo na niloloko kita or trip-trip lang ‘to, I hope I could gain your trust. Seryoso ako. Sa’yo.”

Upon hearing those words from Chanyeol, feeling ni Baekhyun gusto niya umiyak pero feeling rin niya ang OA niya sa part na ‘yon kaya tumango na lang siya, “Tangina naman. Kinikilig ako.”

The following weeks after their first day ay naging busy sila parehas for finals so they rarely see each other, dagdag pa na nag-assist sa final week of rehearsal nila Jongdae si Chanyeol. Habang si Baekhyun naman ay busy rin sa requirements at exams niya. Yung final output naman nila sa photography class, they decided to produce three copies dahil hindi rin naman tinanggap ni Chanyeol yung payment. They ended up passing on copy, giving Park the other on and keep one for their group na si Baekhyun ang naatasang magtago.

Successful rin na natapos ang play nila Jongdae and that was the only day na nakasama niya si Chanyeol nang matagal-tagal. That was also the day na mas nakilala niya ang mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Sabihin na nating naging magulo ito dahil sa mga pang-aasar ni Sehun at Jongdae sa kanilang dalawa.

Ngayon, the semester just ended kaya napagdesisyunan nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol na magkita ang kaso they ended up hanging out sa bahay nila Chanyeol. Nag-out of town ang parents ni Chanyeol habang nasa work pa ang ate niya kaya pumayag na si Baekhyun. At hindi naman sure si Baekhyun kung siya lang ba o sadyang mainit lang sa kwarto ni Chanyeol today?

Currently, nakaupo lang siya sa kama ni Chanyeol habang nakahiga ito sa lap niya. Sinusuklay-suklay lang ng kamay niya yung buhok ni Chanyeol habang nagkukwento ito tungkol sa naging exam niya sa free elective niya na nakakarelate si Baekhyun as someone na may kupal na prof. Feeling nga niya ay iroroleta lang din naman ang grade niya nito kaya ayaw na lang niya isipin. Pero sana hindi masarap ulam niya everyday!!

Tinitigan lang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol habang nagsasalita ito at hindi niya alam kung bakit pero unconsciously ay hinawakan niya ang kanang parte ng mukha ni Chanyeol kaya napatigil ito sa pagsasalita. “Bakit, Baek?”

Pinilit naman ni Baekhyun maging wholesome lang kaso hindi na niya napigilan magsalita, “Naho-horny ako, Chan.” Pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun bago magpout.

Napaupo naman si Chanyeol at parang nabilaukan pa dahil sa gulat kaya nataranta naman si Baekhyun. Wala naman sigurong mali sa sinabi niya diba? Ilang weeks din niyang hindi nakasama si Chanyeol at as someone na halos six months nang patay ang sex life ay gusto lang niya maging honest! Nawawala talaga ang hiya kapag sex ano?

“Hala! Sorry! Thoughts ko lang naman ‘yun.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun. Thoughts lang ampota.

“No, okay lang.” Pag-aassure ni Chanyeol nang mahimasmasan siya. Hindi naman sa wala siyang sex life sadyang hindi lang niya ineexpect na magiging blunt si Baekhyun sa ganoong bagay. “So, what do you want to do?” Seryosong tanong ni Chanyeol kaya napalunok naman si Baekhyun. This is your chance bakla ng taon candidate number 1!!

“Kahit ano.” Baekhyun muttered shyly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi naman ineexpect ni Baekhyun na yung _‘kahit ano’_ pala niya ay dadalhin siya sa sahig, nakaluhod habang nakaupo sa bed si Chanyeol.

“You look pretty kneeling there for me, baby.” Sambit ni Chanyeol while stroking his hardening cock at halos mapamura siya nang makita niya kung paanong bumuka ang bibig ni Baekhyun, darting his lips as he waits for Chanyeol to give _it_ to him. _“Puta.”_

Sinusundan lang ng mga mata ni Baekhyun ang bawat pagtaas at pagbaba ng mga kamay ni Chanyeol. Bakit sobrang perfect ng kamay ni Chanyeol against his cock?

_“Please, please, Chanyeol.”_ Baekhyun sounds so desperate with his pleas kaya sino ba si Chanyeol para ipagdamot ang tite niya kay Baekhyun? Hindi na niya pinatagal pa at hinawakan ang ulo ni Baekhyun, guiding him towards his member. Wala ring pag-aalinlangang isinubo ni Baekhyun ang ulo ng ari niya, sinipsip pa ito bago sinubukang isubo ang kabuuan niya.

Chanyeol let out a string of curses while tightening his grip sa buhok ni Baekhyun. Encouraging him to go on na willingly naman ginawa ni Baekhyun, almost deep throating Chanyeol before pulling away. Bumalik din naman agad siya sa pagsubo ng ari ni Chanyeol, bobbing his head whilst jacking off yung parte na hindi na kasya sa bibig niya.

Rinig na rinig ang bawat groan at ungol na pinapakawalan ni Chanyeol kaya hindi na rin mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mapaungol which sent vibrations kay Chanyeol. _"Tangina."_ Pagmumura ni Chanyeol at saka lalo humigpit ang pagkakahawak sa buhok ni Baekhyun, earning him another moan from the latter. _Mukhang gusto naman ni Baekhyun na sinasabunutan._

"Gusto mo 'yun, baby?" Chanyeol hissed before pulling Baekhyun away from his cock. Napa-whine naman si Baekhyun but not before nodding enthusiastically. There's an almost smirk ghosting on Chanyeol's face pero hindi na ito nakita ni Baekhyun dahil iniangat na siya ni Chanyeol para halikan.

Soft lang sa umpisa, testing the waters pero habang tumatagal ay mas lumalalim. Baekhyun felt dizzy at wala nang ibang laman ang isip niya kundi si Chanyeol. Ang kalat. Ang daming laway at rinig na rinig ang bawat pagtama ng labi o 'di kaya mga dila nila. "Chanyeol, _please_." Sambit ni Baekhyun in between kisses kaya medyo lumayo naman si Chanyeol.

"Anong please? _Kanina pa 'yang please na 'yan._ " Halos mapang-asar na tanong ni Chanyeol bago hinila siya paupo sa lap nito. Ramdam tuloy ni Baekhyun ang sumasaludong ari ni Chanyeol against his clothed one's. Hindi naman makasagot si Baekhyun dahil agad na sinunggaban ni Chanyeol ang leeg niya, halos umikot ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa pagsuck ni Chanyeol sa isang parte ng leeg niya sabay pinisil ang ari niya. _"Ano? Titigil ako kapag hindi mo sinabi."_

Halos maiyak si Baekhyun kasi, tangina naman? Pero napalunok muna si Baekhyun dahil tuloy pa rin si Chanyeol sa mga pinagagagawa niya sa leeg at ari ni Baekhyun. _"Fuck me na. Please. Chanyeol."_ Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagngiti ni Chanyeol against sa balat niya kaya halos kumabog ang puso niya sa dibdib niya. No shit, _tangina talaga ni Chanyeol._

"Hindi naman mahirap sabihin diba?"

At right after that, Baekhyun found himself whimpering against Chanyeol. Nasa taas siya ni Chanyeol, his upper body ay nakabagsak lang sa katawan nito habang nakaspread ang legs niya; straddling Chanyeol's hips. Nakasandal sa headboard si Chanyeol habang nakayakap ang isa niyang braso sa waist ni Baekhyun at ang kanang kamay naman niya ay walang tigil sa paggalaw.

When he said na favorite part niya na ang kamay ni Chanyeol, hindi naman niya ineexpect na madadagdagan pa ang rason kung bakit gustong-gusto niya ito.

He's currently fucking Baekhyun with his three fingers. Labas-pasok lang ito at kadalasan ay idinidiin pa niya para maabot ang malabot na parte sa loob ni Baekhyun. Halos mapairit sa sarap si Baekhyun nang paulit-ulit na tinatamaan ng mga daliri ni Chanyeol ang prostate niya. Minsan ay minamassage lang ni Chanyeol ito without actually thrusting his fingers in and out of Baekhyun's hole.

"Baby, you think you can ride me? Hm?" Bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Baekhyun at walang alinlangang tumango si Baekhyun. Agad namang inabot ni Chanyeol ang night table sa tabi ng kama niya, immediately reaching out for a condom.

Walang anu-ano, he rolled out the condom sa tite niya before lubing it up, _"Go on."_ Chanyeol muttered under his breath which received another nod from Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  


_"Fuck, shit."_ Baekhyun moaned out nang maramdaman na niya ang kabuuan ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. Long, thick and hard. Ramdam na ramdam niya kung paanong na-stretch ang butas niya just to accomodate Chanyeol's cock.

"Ang sikip mo." Sambit naman ni Chanyeol habang pinapapak ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. Licking and sucking the latter's nipples. Halos namumula at basang-basa na sa laway ang nipples ni Baekhyun pero hindi ito tinitigilan ni Chanyeol.

"Hmm." Pag-hum ni Baekhyun nang iangat niya ang sarili niya only to slam back down which elicited a moan from the both of them. Paulit-ulit niya iyon ginawa hanggang sa nagkaroon siya ng steady rhythm sa pag-angat baba sa tite ni Chanyeol. Sobrang higpit naman ng kapit ni Chanyeol sa ass cheeks niya, as if he's guiding him sa paggalaw.

"Kaya mo pa? Mukhang sanay na sanay ka ah." Chanyeol said bago dinagdagan ang mga namumulang marka sa dibdib at balikat niya. Mas lalo namang ginalingan ni Baekhyun, he grinded his hips at halos damang-dama niya ang pagtwitch ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. _"Ah. Puta."_ Ungol ni Chanyeol kaya pinagpatuloy lang ni Baekhyun ang ginagawa niya.

Ilang minuto ring taas baba si Baekhyun hanggang sa naging sloppy na ang mga galaw niya. Halos ilang beses na nakawala ang ari ni Chanyeol sa butas niya dahil sa sobrang ligalig ng mga galaw niya. Which opted Chanyeol to take the matter on his hand.

Bumalik siya sa pagkakasandal sa mga unan at saka hinila si Baekhyun pababa. _"Ako naman."_ He muttered before grabbing Baekhyun's ass cheeks, spreading it further bago ipinasok ulit ang tite niya sa namumulang butas ni Baekhyun. Halos sobrang lalim na ng paghinga ni Baekhyun kaya dahan-dahan muna ang paggalaw niya.

" _Bilis_ , please. Chanyeol." Baekhyun whimpered at parang may nagsnap naman sa pasensya ni Chanyeol kasabay ng pagdiin niya sa prostate ni Baekhyun.

Halos maiyak si Baekhyun sa diin at bilis ng paggalaw ni Chanyeol. He's thrusting in and out of him mercilessly na para bang kanina pa siya nagtitimpi. Wala namang ibang magawa si Baekhyun kundi tanggapin ang bawat hagod sa loob niya, ang bawat diin at bawat ungol mula kay Chanyeol.

His own cock just lays between him and Chanyeol, unattended and leaking pero kada galaw ni Chanyeol ay ang pagbrush nito sa toned abs ng binata. He can, _could_ come undone with the way Chanyeol's fucking him. 

"Putangina." Chanyeol hissed beside his left at alam ni Baekhyun na it's an indication na malapit na ito because he feels the same. The former has been abusing his prostate simula nang mahanap niya ito kaya Baekhyun can only cry and beg for more na hindi naman ipinadadamot ni Chanyeol. _"I'm so close, fuck, baby. You're so good at ang sikip mo pa rin. Puta."_

  
  
  
  


Halos tumirik ang mata ni Baekhyun nang labasan siya, his cum spurting out of his cock para lang kumalat sa tiyan at dibdib nila ni Chanyeol. Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung saan ibabaling ang ulo niya dahil patuloy pa rin sa paggalaw si Chanyeol. He's thrusting in him to chase his own release at the same time overstimulating Baekhyun dahil patuloy pa rin ang pagtira niya sa prostrate ni Baekhyun.

"Fuck. _Tama na._ " Iyak ni Baekhyun dahil halos maglaway na siya sa leeg at balikat ni Chanyeol kakaungol. Isang mura naman ang kumawala sa bibig ni Chanyeol at naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang paghigpit ng hawak nito sa puwetan niya. 

"Baekhyun, fuck." Chanyeol grunted against his ear. Halos hinihingal na si Baekhyun nang labasan si Chanyeol, the latter snapping his hips hard as he milks himself sa loob ni Baekhyun. Ilang sloppy thrusts pa ay huminto rin si Chanyeol pero hindi siya nagpull out. He just stayed still bago inabot ang chin ni Baekhyun, making the latter look at him. _"I like you. I really do."_

Gustong mang sumagot ni Baekhyun ng _'Ako rin. Matagal na._ ' ay hindi niya nagawa dahil hinila na naman siya ni Chanyeol for a kiss. Marahan lang ang halik na ibinigay sa kaniya ni Chanyeol. Siguro kung wala lang ang tite ng binata sa loob niya ay iisipin niya hindi totoo na naging (medyo) uhaw siya today.

"Linis na tayo, baby?" Pag-aya ni Chanyeol at akmang tatayo na pero umiling si Baekhyun. "Hm? Ayaw mo pa? Why?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun bago bumangon at iniayos ang pagkakaupo, earning him a groan mula kay Chanyeol dahil nasa loob pa rin siya nito. He clenched around Chanyeol's cock which made Chanyeol buck his hips up unconsciously.

Baekhyun rests his hands sa dibdib ni Chanyeol na may bahid pa ng pinagsamang laway at cum niya. Chanyeol threw him a confused look kaya Baekhyun tipped his head to the side before drawing random patterns sa chest ni Chanyeol.

_"Horny pa ako, baby. Isa pa, please?"_

  
  


—

  
  
  


"So, Baekhyun. Musta naman ang buhay mo? Pota ka. Walang paramdam?" Asar na sabi ni Jongdae nang makaupo ito sa kama niya. Halos dalawng linggo lang naman silang hindi nagkita at dalawang linggo pa lang rin simula noong natapos ang semestre at school year nila. "Nagkajowa ka lang."

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Nanay mo ba ako?" Sambit ni Baekhyun bago inirapan ang kaibigan. Busy siya 'no. _Busy kay Chanyeol._

Humiga na lang siya sa tabi ng kaibigan niya at nagdududutdot sa cellphone niya. Wala, ka-chat niya lang si Chanyeol na out of town at nagpapakasaya sa Siargao with his family. _Sana all._

_"Tangina ka."_ Kasabay ng out of the blue na pagmumura ng kaibigan niya ay ang isang hampas sa braso niya. Tinignan naman niya ito nang masama bago tinaasan ng kilay. Mukha kasing gulat na gulat si bakla. "Nagsex kayo 'no? Kaya wala kang paramdam?" Pag-aakusa nito at hindi naman tumanggi si Baekhyun dahil hello? Jongdae Kim itong kaharap niya, hindi siya makakapagsinungaling.

"Wow? Gago, I'm so proud of you? Kinaya mo?" Manghang tanong ni Jongdae kaya inismiran na lang ito ni Baekhyun. Parang tanga, 'di naman niya first time makipagsex!! "Uy, gago share. Chanyeol Park 'yon!! Yung crush na crush mo since first year tayo!"

At dahil hindi naman siya titigilan ni Jongdae ay kinuwento na lang niya ang nangyari. Sobrang lakas pa ng tawa nito bago siya kinurot at sinabihan ng, _"Pota ka. Sabi ko na nga mas malandi ka dahil si Park 'yon."_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> charaaannnn!!! bye, ayoko na hahahahha kung pansin niyo, nirush ko lang talaga to kasi gusto ko na talaga siya isulat (gusto ko pa talaga siya habaan asdfgjkl) so ayun 
> 
> twt: @loeyfy | @socioloeygy  
> cc: @loeyfy_rey


End file.
